This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Center of Excellence unifies research across basic science, translational, and medical disciplines for a common goal - the advancement of cellular therapies for the treatment of childhood diseases. The Center encompasses research projects with central themes of cell expansion and reconstitution, transplantation and cell fate, pediatric models, and in vivo imaging.